The present invention relates generally to medical materials, and in one particular aspect to medical graft materials that include a substrate and an adherent mass of fibrils derived from an extracellular matrix material received thereon.
As further background, a variety of medical graft materials have been disclosed for use in medical applications, including those in human and in animals (veterinary medical applications). Included among these tissue graft materials are extracellular matrix (ECM) materials that are derived from animal tissue sources. These ECM materials include, for example, submucosal and other ECM materials.
While such medical graft materials have been generally disclosed, needs remain for improved and alternative graft materials that include varied structural, functional and/or biochemical features rendering them improved or suitable for one or a variety of medical applications. The present invention is addressed to these needs.